


Mardy Bum

by BallumOasis



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deaf Character, Hurt, M/M, Song fic, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallumOasis/pseuds/BallumOasis
Summary: fic based around the lyrics to Mardy Bum by Arctic Monkeys
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mardy Bum

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!
> 
> so it’s been a fair while since i last wrote. basically i had no motivation, but since the lockdown i’ve been able to spend time on my writing. i’m not sure whether anyone likes my writing, and personally i don’t think it’s any good, but boredom has set in and i massively needed something to do so i made a comeback.
> 
> as always lowercase is intended. however, i’ve changed the style that the work is presented, so lyrics can now be found in italics. 
> 
> oh, and this was written at 3am, so sorry for any spelling errors!!
> 
> hope you enjoy

** callum’s pov **

_ well, now then, mardy bum _

_ i’ve seen your frown and it's like looking down  
the barrel of a gun, and it goes off _

_ and out come all these words _

_ oh, there's a very pleasant side to you _

_ a side i much prefer _

the expression ben currently displayed on his face had become a regular occurrence since he’d lost his hearing. the frustration was evident. callum had begun to associate the face with the argumentative ben that would come to the fore at this time. callum always knew ben as argumentative, however that was in a playful manner, whereas now, he’d become frustrated and rude and become the shadow of himself that callum hated. every so often callum thinks back to the time ben snapped at him after the deal with danny had gone tits up, and how ben had left him choking out sobs in ruby’s club. that’s the ben that callum associated with this face. so when callum walked through the door to the kitchen at breakfast, spotting bens frowning face, he knew that today was one of them days. 

ben as a man was complex, callum had known that from the start. the fact that one man could show various different personalities at the click of fingers confused callum. however, no matter what personality ben was displaying, callum knew that deep down there was a side to ben that was a very nice and pleasant young man, and no matter how much he liked the mean and moody ben, he much preferred the sincere, fluffy side of ben that only he got to see. 

_ it's one that laughs and jokes around _

_ remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah  
to get things off the ground _

_ and it was; up, up, and away _

_ ah, but it's reight hard to remember that  
on a day like today _

_ when you're all argumentative _

_ and you've got the face on _

callum couldn’t complain with how life had played out. he’d never thought a year ago that ben would walk into his world and turn it upside down, or that he’d be able to be his true self. he’d fully accepted the fact he was marrying whitney. so, just to be with ben was enough for him, everything else was just a bonus.

he truly loved it. the laughing and jokes they shared, both between themselves and with lexi. callum loved the girl, and although biologically she bared no relation, he felt as if she was his own. he also loved the cuddles, bens arms wrapped around him made him feel safe. the height difference between them wasn’t exactly small, but callum liked it, how he could rest his head on bens shoulders. most of their cuddles occurred in the kitchen, bens arms wrapping around his waist from behind while he made them dinner. however, on days like today, he knew that any moment like those past would be a rarity, because ben had the face on and it was better for callum to stay quiet than start an argument. 

** bens pov **

_ well, now then mardy bum _

_ oh, i’m in trouble again, aren't i? _

_ i thought as much _

_ 'cause you turned over there _

_ pulling that silent disappointment face _

_ the one that i can't bear _

trying to readjust to ‘normal’ life had proven difficult for the young mitchell. the massive changes the last few months had thrown his way still plagued this thoughts, and even though callum was home, and still with him, he still felt the same pain as the day keanu had taken him. in his eyes, he had reason to be moody all the time, but deep down he knew that that was no reason at all. he’d started to see his behaviour effecting everyone, callum especially, but he just couldn’t shake the pent up anger and frustration, or the uncertainly, from his being. 

returning to the flat from his first full day working with jay, he spotted callum sat on the sofa. he’d known from an earlier text that callum had gone out with his dad, a fact that made bens eyes widen. as ben neared the sofa, callum looked over towards him. he sat straight faced, his head leant against a fist resting on the arm of the sofa. ben had recognised the look, he’d been used to seeing it lately. it told him that callum was disappointed with him, over what he was sure he’d find out later, but he knew he was in trouble. he couldn’t bear to see callum in any mood other than his happy self.

_ well, can't we just laugh and joke around? _

_ remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah _

_ to get things off the ground _

_ and it was; up, up, and away _

_ ah, but it's reight hard to remember that _

_ on a day like today _

_ when you're all argumentative _

_ and you've got the face on _

returning to the square with lola and lexi was nothing more than a cash trip. get in, fleece his dad, get out. what he’d never expected was to meet callum, become infatuated by him and do the one thing he’d promised himself he’d never do again. but, he was ben mitchell, so he knew everything he’d plan wouldn’t work out as desired. although, he couldn’t complain, he felt safe and loved with callum, and lexi loved him too. everything was perfect.

every little bump in their relationship could be fixed with laughing and joking. so, on this occasion, ben hoped it would be the same. he hoped that tomorrow he could wake up slightly before callum, make him a cup of tea, and half way through callum would sneak up behind him and wrap his arms around his neck loosely, spinning him around in his arms like usual. however, that was just a memory because ben knew they would end up arguing, because callum sat there with his face on. 

_ and yeah, i'm sorry i was late _

_ but i missed the train _

_ and then the traffic was a state _

_ and i can't be arsed to carry on in this debate _

_ that reoccurs, oh, when you say i don't care _

_ but, of course i do, yeah, i clearly do _

the day had been a nightmare. him and jay travelled out of town for the day to attend the car auction, and while he’d promised to be back before callum had to see his dad, that didn’t end up happening. firstly, they’d ended up in a bidding war for a nice little volkswagen polo, causing them to miss the train home, for them to then get stuck in traffic after deciding that they’d rather take a taxi than wait for the next train. 

he knew that callum was only worried for him. he wasn’t particularly surprised, considering he’d forgotten to text him to let him know any of the days details. so when the inevitable, meaningless argument had begun, both boys gave as good as they got. the debate was short, and ended with ben storming off, as most did. as he began walking towards their bedroom, he heard callum utter something about him not caring. it was a low blow, which ben knew he’d regretted without even looking back towards him. but ben being ben held the sentence in his mind, replaying it over and over, of course he cared about callum. he knew he didn’t show it enough, but he knew that deep down callum knew, so that’s all that mattered.

** callum’s pov **

_ so laugh and joke around _

_ remember cuddles in the kitchen, yeah _

_ to get things off the ground _

_ and it was; up, up, and away _

_ oh, but it's reight hard to remember that _

_ on a day like today _

_ when you're all argumentative _

_ and you've got the face on _

rooted to the spot in the living room, callum sighed and bowed his head. he couldn’t believe he’d really let himself utter that sentence after everything they’d been through to be here together today. turning to sit on the sofa, he buried his head in his hands. his mind immediately began working, reminiscing various times they’d shared together. the laughing and joking as they’d taken lexi to school early one morning when they’d first got together, or the time they’d hugged in bens dads kitchen after sharing a passionate kiss. callum remembered the way ben had laid the faintest kiss to his shoulder as they embraced, he loved that. 

the thoughts soon faded as callum decided to make the short walk towards the bedroom. he loved their moments but it was so hard to remember them when some days ended like this. in hindsight, he should’ve known, considering the way ben frowned that very morning, he knew ben would be argumentative because the face had returned. getting into bed, he snuggled closely into bens back, hearing his sleepy mumbling. no matter what had happened between them just a few hours previous, callum would always love ben, he’d known that since the first day he’d set eyes on him across the bar. and although they pettily argued on occasion, the good outweighed the bad, and callum wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading, i hope you enjoyed. i appreciate all reads and kudos, so thanks for the support. 
> 
> if you’d like to see more, or have any suggestions, please leave a comment.
> 
> thanks once again, have a good day!


End file.
